


Тени снежинок

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, Canon Divergence - A Study in Pink, Curses, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон Ватсон – это предвкушение удара молнии, за несколько секунд до того, как электричество пронзит небо, и этого достаточно, чтобы волосы на затылке Шерлока встали дыбом. Но настоящий удар никогда не наступает, и он остаётся ждать, затаив дыхание, чувствуя покалывание в коже. Отчаянно желая что-то изменить.– Афганистан или Ирак? – спрашивает он. Слова на вкус, как начало.В Лондоне уже много лет зима, Шерлок проклят, и Джон может помочь ему, а может и нет.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	1. Глава 1 - Проклятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shadows of Snowflakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353564) by [Spigu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spigu/pseuds/Spigu). 



> Обложка от автора фика https://68.media.tumblr.com/258381bac42b80fb3e5d9785ccc740a5/tumblr_on0ugy0FRJ1v3i4qoo1_540.png

Если бы вы рассказали о проклятиях Шерлоку Холмсу двенадцать лет назад, он, конечно, усмехнулся и отвернулся бы прежде, чем вы дошли до конца фразы. Проклятия принадлежали миру детей, как и магия и все другие нелепые фантазии, в которые некоторые люди упорно верили.

Это было, конечно, до того, как холодные чёрные шипы расползлись по его груди.

Сначала это было просто покалывание в верхней части тела – легко игнорировать, как почти всё в его транспорте. Но постепенно его грудь начала зудеть и болеть, и однажды утром он проснулся и обнаружил странное чёрное пятно над левым соском. С течением дня пятно меняло очертания, истончаясь и изгибаясь, а бессонной ночью оно продолжало расти и вскоре приняло форму, напоминающей маленькую колючую ветку. Вместе с ним пришёл холод, который время от времени охватывал его тело и забирал воздух из лёгких.

Очевидно, он знал, в чём причина. Сантименты. Ледяные пальцы принадлежали всем ненужным чувствам, которые он не мог отпустить, как бы крепко ни закрывал двери своего разума. Всю свою жизнь Майкрофт пытался его предостеречь, чтобы он ни к кому не привязывался, потому что рано или поздно это причинит ему боль.

_Забота не является преимуществом._

_Это – просто собака._

_Тебе купят новую._

Но он не слушал, и эта боль, это _проклятие_ стало наказанием. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не признался бы в этом Майкрофту, но тот оказался прав. Шерлок был склонен к зависимостям, слишком «чувствителен», он не мог справиться с эмоциями. Отныне он должен был работать усерднее, поэтому обменял их на сладкое вещество в своих венах – наконец-то отвлечение, достаточно сильное, чтобы удерживать его внимание дольше, чем несколько драгоценных мгновений.

В конце концов ему пришлось отпустить и это, так как слой грязи под ногтями стал слишком толстым, дни сливались один в другой, а шипы так и не исчезали.

С намерением оставить _это время_ позади, он придумал себе работу, создал сайт и стал ждать.

***

Лондон находился под властью зимы ровно три года, один месяц и пять дней. Шерлок уже привык к снегу, даже иногда им наслаждается. С морозом снаружи справиться значительно легче, чем с холодом, гнездящимся внутри его тела.

В течение дня он медленно превращается в ходячую восковую куклу, достаточно близкую копию реальной модели, улыбка на его лице слишком жёсткая, глаза пустые и невидящие. Однако, когда он бродит по улицам ночью, и идёт снег, он может различить отдельные тени снежинок в ярких пятнах под уличными фонарями. Бесшумное движение теней успокаивает его похожий на двигатель разум, и их краткое существование является долгожданным напоминанием о краткости жизни.

И всё же, после стольких лет, он жаждет того, чего не должен иметь.

В один из январских вечеров, когда серая масса снега тянется через весь город, как усталый вздох, одинокая чёрная кривая ползёт на несколько дюймов вверх по направлению к его шее, чуть ниже ключицы. Шерлока выгоняет из своей квартиры разъярённый хозяин ( _на самом деле это не его вина, он не ожидал, что эксперимент пойдёт настолько неправильно_ ), ему скучно и он чувствует дух лёгкого бунтарства.

Он решает, что ему нужен друг. Или, по крайней мере, кто-то, кто будет терпеть его эксперименты, его разговоры и молчание, и его волшебную шляпу, наполненную настроениями, как кроликами, цвет которых даже он редко может угадать, прежде чем они выпрыгнут из неё. Внутри его головы не всегда самое безопасное место, чтобы там находиться, так что он был бы признателен компании. Он мог бы назвать свой разум чертогами, но иногда тот больше напоминает ему лабиринт с высокими изгородями и труднопроходимой тропинкой.

Он мимоходом упоминает при Майке Стэмфорде, что хочет иметь соседа по квартире, и уже через несколько часов Майк возвращается в Бартс со старым знакомым. Шерлок разглядывает незнакомца буквально в течение полсекунды, прежде чем принимает решение. Он чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком в магазине велосипедов: он видит идеальный вариант и совершенно отказывается рассматривать другие варианты, на которые ему указывает мать.

Он просчитывает ситуацию и придумывает удобную ложь. – Майк, можно одолжить твой телефон? На моём нет сигнала.

Как и ожидалось, Майк оставил телефон в кармане пальто, и Шерлок успешно пробивает для себя брешь.

Джон Ватсон, как он узнает – это предвкушение удара молнии, за несколько секунд до того, как электричество пронзит небо, и этого достаточно, чтобы волосы на затылке Шерлока встали дыбом. Но настоящий удар никогда не наступает, и он остаётся ждать, затаив дыхание, чувствуя покалывание в коже. Отчаянно желая что-то изменить.

– Афганистан или Ирак? – спрашивает он. Слова на вкус, как начало.

Всё, что остаётся, это указать на некоторые из его собственных худших качеств, чтобы немного прощупать почву, посмотреть, вздрогнет ли Джон Ватсон и не придумает ли неловкий предлог, чтобы избежать ситуации, как и большинство людей. Но по его ошарашенному (хотя также смущённому и слегка раздражённому) выражению лица Шерлок может сказать, что тот – не большинство людей.

Воодушевлённый этим, Шерлок улыбается и подмигивает Джону, прежде чем покинуть лабораторию. Как только за ним закрывается дверь, он расплывается в робкой улыбке. Возможно, это было немного чересчур, возможно, этот человек не придёт завтра, но, по крайней мере, он попытался.

Он резко останавливается у выхода из больницы. Яркий свет падает на его лицо, когда он смотрит через дверь на изменившийся пейзаж перед ним, продолжая сжимать левой рукой ручку двери, а правой – хлыст.

Небо чистое, все намёки на мягкий утренний снегопад исчезли. На земле есть голые серые участки, где снег начал таять, создавая маленькие лужи. Когда он выходит на улицу, то больше не видит своего дыхания; температура поднялась по меньшей мере на шесть градусов.

 _Невозможно_.

Ему требуется почти целая поездка в кэбе, чтобы заметить, что боль в груди значительно ослабла.

***

Следующий день оказывается странным. Он почти благодарен за два часа сна, которые ему удалось урвать, потому что это делает его в настоящее время мчащиеся мысли немного более тусклыми по краям. Он пытается заняться перевозом своих вещей в новую квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, но не может удержаться и считает ужасно долгие минуты до семи вечера.

Джон появляется в назначенное время. Он кажется немного более довольным собой, чем вчера, его глаза ярче и любопытнее, хотя Шерлок думает, что им всё ещё не хватает жизни. И им действительно придётся избавиться от психосоматической хромоты.

Случай с леди в розовом даёт отличный шанс доказать правильность своего вывода, но где-то по пути Шерлок слишком увлекается и вскоре понимает, что оставил Джона позади. Джон с его больной ногой и, несомненно, тёмными мыслями, Джон, который ещё не решил, хочет ли он переехать к нему или нет (хотя Шерлок подозревает, пытается убедиться, что тот хочет). Джон, который, вполне возможно, прячет пистолет в своей тумбочке.

Тогда возникает вопрос: как он может позвать Джона? Опасность, решает он. И действительно, вскоре после отправки сообщения он слышит уже знакомые удары трости по лестнице.

***

Джон называет его выводы _удивительными_ и _экстраординарными_. Между мыслями о деле эти два прилагательных всплывают вновь, каждый раз вызывая румянец удовольствия на щеках Шерлока.

Он приглашает Джона к Анджело, чтобы скоротать время и спросить владельца о чём-нибудь необычном, происходящем около ресторана, но тот не может вспомнить ничего подобного. Джон пытается заполнить тишину за столом, и в то время как непрерывная болтовня и «светская беседа» других людей обычно работают только для того, чтобы раздражать Шерлока, он обнаруживает, что не возражает против вопросов Джона, хотя на самом деле он не видит в них смысла, и они скорее отвлекают его от дела. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Джон по какой-то непостижимой причине не начнёт расспрашивать его о романтических отношениях.

– Значит, у тебя есть парень?

– Нет.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – говорит Джон. Кончик его язык высовывается, чтобы увлажнить нижнюю губу – нервный тик? (Или знак притяжения? Берегись других.) – Ты одинок, как и я. Хорошо. Хорошо.

 _Хорошо?_ Шерлок совершенно уверен – то, что его желудок делает прямо сейчас, невозможно, но это не останавливает ощущение трепета. Он несколько раз быстро моргает и заставляет себя успокоиться. Джон Ватсон... интересуется им? Это намного больше и намного быстрее, чем ожидал Шерлок, и он не знает, как с этим справиться. В итоге, он выбирает самый безопасный вариант.

– Джон, э-м-м... Думаю, ты должен знать, что я считаю себя женатым на своей работе, и хотя мне льстит твой интерес, я действительно ничего не ищу.

– Нет. Нет, я не спрашиваю... нет. Я просто говорю, что всё в порядке.

Шерлок изучает тёмно-синие глаза, такие большие и внимательные, и решает поверить ему. В конце концов, он уже однажды ошибся насчёт Джона Ватсона.

Но насчет хромоты он не ошибся. Когда они спешно покидают ресторан, Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд назад и ухмыляется, гордясь собой, и достаёт свой телефон, чтобы отправить сообщение.

_«Боюсь, мой спутник забыл свою трость в ресторане. Не будете ли вы так любезны доставить её на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, через час? ШХ»_

Погоня, которая следует потом – это расплывчатая смесь из пота, адреналина и смеха, и когда они наконец прислоняются спиной к стене на Бейкер-стрит, соприкасаясь плечами, грудь Шерлока даже не вздрагивает. Шипы спят, холод более управляемый, чем годы до этого. Вопреки тому, что он ожидал, наличие кого-то похожего на друга, сопровождающего его, похоже, положительно влияет на проклятие. Тревожная мысль – ему нужно больше данных. Но это должно подождать. Дело требует его внимания; у него нет времени выслушивать, по общему признанию, очаровательный и громкий смех Джона.

***

Джефф Хоуп умён, но после долгого сидения и разговора с ним Шерлок начинает уставать от своей так называемой игры. Отравленная таблетка – это не то, как тот убьёт себя – в ней отсутствует драматический аспект. Но его ожидания могут быть немного завышены: в конце концов, у него есть проклятие. Это не становится намного более драматичным, чем оно.

– У вас должен быть спонсор, – говорит Шерлок, изучая склянку, стоящую перед ним.

Хоуп поднимает брови. – Вы не думаете, что я мог бы придумать это сам, мистер Холмс? Вы меня недооцениваете. Они все так делают. Всегда.

Шерлок откидывается назад и задумывается. Хоуп, похоже, не проявляет никаких признаков лжи, поэтому, как бы маловероятно это ни казалось, он действительно может работать в одиночку. Интересно. Может быть, приезд сюда и не был такой уж пустой тратой времени, как он начал думать, но всё же, игра не стоит свеч, а пистолет явно фальшивый.

Он встаёт, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но следующими словами Хоуп заставляет его вернуться к столу и схватить одну из склянок.

Он вытряхивает таблетку на ладонь и поднимает её к свету; его рука слегка дрожит, сердце учащённо бьётся. Короткая, острая боль пронзает его грудь, словно проклятие в последний раз призывает к вниманию. Хотя он совершенно уверен, что выбрал правильную склянку, всегда есть малейший шанс, что он никогда больше не увидит дневного света.

 _Всё ещё наркоман_.

Таблетка почти касается его губ, когда раздаётся выстрел и звук разбитого стекла. Шерлок бежит к окну, осколки хрустят под его ботинками, но его спаситель уже скрылся из виду. Хоуп лежит на полу со смертельной раной: у него осталась всего минута жизни.

Шерлок молча смотрит. Глаза Хоупа тускнеют, а болезненные вздохи становятся слабее. Его тело дрожит раз, другой, пока тот не делает глубокий вдох и не замирает. Чуть позже врывается полиция, выводит его из здания и накрывает каким-то одеялом. Он не обращает особого внимания, его мысли слишком заняты таинственным стрелком. Но пока он пытается объяснить возможные ниточки Лестрейду, его взгляд падает на фигуру за полицейской лентой, и он открывает рот.

Джон стоит там, сцепив руки за спиной, и хотя Шерлок склонен насмехаться над романтикой, он должен признать, что в этот момент Джон больше всего похож на маловероятного героя. Разум Шерлока словно застыл где-то между двумя мыслями: _Глупо, конечно, это он_ , и, _О боже, он спас мне жизнь_. Быстро справившись с Лестрейдом, он подходит к Джону, который избегает его взгляда и выглядит беспечным, пока Шерлок не показывает, что он всё понял.

– С тобой всё в порядке? – спрашивает он, удивлённый своей внезапной и отчаянной потребностью узнать. – Ты только что убил человека.

Удовлетворённый ответом Джона, он прикусывает губу и использует ещё один шанс. – Поужинаем?

– Голоден.

Они улыбаются друг другу. Мир, кажется, затих, и что-то невысказанное дрейфует в воздухе между ними, просто вне досягаемости. В груди Шерлока продолжает дремать проклятие. Возможно, он и в самом деле ошибся насчёт её причины.

Но когда они возвращаются домой из китайского ресторанчика с тёплыми и тяжёлыми от напряжения телами, он снова чувствует, как что-то покалывает его кожу. Джон всё ещё смотрит на него так же, как смотрел с тех пор, как они ушли с места преступления, как будто он чего-то ждёт, и, _ох_ , в его глазах жизнь, которой до этого там не было. Шерлок обнаруживает, что тоже не может отвести взгляд, и борется сам с собой, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, когда шипы изгибаются и расширяются, быстро охлаждая его тело. Его желудок скручивает.

Это должно прекратиться.

Он позволяет своей улыбке медленно исчезнуть, а затем шмыгает носом. – Спокойной ночи, Джон.

Джон изучает его ещё мгновение, а потом кивает, словно принимая решение, и уходит в свою спальню наверху.

Шерлок прижимается лбом к окну гостиной, пытаясь прогнать ужасную боль. Снаружи сгущается темнота, и пока он стоит там, застряв в бесконечном подвешенном состоянии вдоха и выдоха, начинает падать снег. Это, по крайней мере, знакомо.

Только ранним утром он осознаёт причину боли, ужасную ошибку, которую совершил. Он плюхается на диван, включает ноутбук и начинает быстро стучать по клавишам.

 _История поиска Google_ (удалено)

_как снять проклятие_

_как избавиться от чувств_

_как сказать, если вы влюблены_

_как сказать, если вы влюблены в своего сосе – неважно, что это глупо_

_как же разлюбить_


	2. Глава 2 - Сны

Сны – одна из немногих вещей в жизни Шерлока, которую он не может контролировать. Конечно, он пытался, но каждый раз его подсознание с огромной силой сопротивляется, представляя любые сценарии, какие ему заблагорассудятся. Иногда они довольно приятны: картинки Лондона как в замедленной съёмке, красивые молекулярные структуры, подробные чёрно-белые карты или нежное жужжание пчёл.

Иногда, однако, проклятие не оставляет его одного даже во сне, вместо этого принимая форму янтарных и лазурных сосулек, пронзающих его грудь. В этих снах он часто открывает глаза только для того, чтобы обнаружить ожидающую его новую тьму; шипы распространяются по всему его телу, связывая его на месте.

Но поскольку он обычно спит мало, до недавнего времени отсутствие контроля над снами не было проблемой.

***

Первые недели февраля тихие и снежные; очевидно, внезапное тепло в день их встречи было просто капризом погоды, так как в ближайшее время нет никаких признаков таяния снега. На Бейкер-стрит дни состоят из чая, скрипичной музыки и споров. Они расследуют несколько дел, и Джон описывает их в своем блоге (Шерлок притворяется, что ненавидит его читать, но на самом деле впитывает каждое слово). Настроение в квартире утратило часть своей интенсивности, хотя Шерлоку всё ещё кажется, будто какой-то невидимый паук щекочет его шею.

Он держался на некотором расстоянии после опасной близости их первого вечера вместе. Это не совсем невыносимо, но иногда, когда они смеются вместе, и в уголках глаз Джона появляются морщинки, ему хочется встать с кресла и...

Однако, согласно найденному веб-сайту, он не должен этого делать, если хочет победить _это_ , глупое иррациональное удушающее чувство, заставляющее проклятие действовать. Поэтому он возвращается к своей книге и игнорирует паука.

***

Однажды ночью ему снится, что он потерял Джона.

Он стоит на крыше, глядя вниз на крошечного как муравья человека, но даже с этой высоты узнаёт знакомую позу и походку. Он услышал в голосе Джона растерянность и страх, и его руки задрожали.

 _Оставайся там, где ты есть_ , говорит он с отчаянием, потому что одновременно имеет в виду _Жди меня, я вернусь к тебе._ Он совсем не уверен, что Джон его понимает, и, наверное, будет лучше, если тот ничего не поймёт.

Шерлок падает, но не получает облегчения от пробуждения в воздухе, обычно происходящего во время подобных кошмаров.

Он находится там, что кажется целой другой жизнью, стоит на танцполе, окружённый радостной музыкой и улыбающимися людьми. В линиях его рта – растерянность, а половина лица всё ещё пытается сохранить улыбку, которая была там мгновение назад, но не совсем в этом преуспевает.

Джон танцует с кем-то ещё в своих объятиях.

Когда-то это был он, в каком-то смысле. Но теперь всё кончено, и он знает это с уверенностью, которая бывает только во сне.

Во рту остался привкус сожаления, смешанный с привкусом крови, так как он прикусил щёку. Впервые за несколько месяцев он жаждет сигареты или, если быть до конца честным с самим собой, чего-нибудь более действенного.

Он также мечтает найти Джона, или, может быть, это Джон его находит; он не уверен. Эти сны гораздо более смутные: быстрое скольжение рук по бёдрам, умоляющий шёпот и довольные вздохи. Пожалуй, правильнее было бы назвать их фантазиями, хрупкими на ощупь.

Когда он моргает, просыпаясь в семь утра, он стонет и пытается уцепиться за края последнего сна, но тот исчезает, как всегда, оставляя его уязвимым, вспотевшим и болезненно твёрдым.

_Ох..._

Он выжидает несколько минут, но на этот раз, похоже, ничего не получается, поэтому, снова закрыв глаза, он ложится на спину и позволяет правой руке скользнуть под одеяло.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он предавался... этому.

Это не займёт много времени для его тела, чтобы стать полем битвы для двух очень разных ощущений. Жар его растущего отчаяния умудряется сохраниться против холода проклятия, и он делает всё возможное, чтобы вспомнить каждую (размытую) деталь снов, когда преследует волну удовольствия, как море преследует Луну во время отлива.

И даже здесь Джон его находит ( _потому что, конечно, это Джон находит его, а не наоборот – Шерлок только знает, как терять вещи, в конце концов_ ) и обнимает, держа так крепко, что ему приходится подавить крик или, возможно, рыдание, что лучезарная улыбка лечит все болезни Шерлока, хотя бы на некоторое время.

 _Ох_ , думает он снова, просто и ясно, и это последняя связная мысль, которая у него есть, прежде чем встречает волну, и та его омывает.

Примерно через двенадцать минут за его дверью раздаются шаги, а затем раздаётся стук.

– Шерлок, ты не спишь?

В горле Шерлока стоит виноватый комок, теперь, когда его дыхание замедлилось до нормального, теперь, когда реальность настигла его, и шипы впились в грудь всерьёз. Он не может встретиться лицом к лицу с настоящим Джоном, не сейчас.

– Уходи! – хрипит он, а затем прислушивается к удаляющимся шагам, тут же сожалея о вспышке гнева, которая, возможно, была более красноречивой, чем всё, что могло бы отразиться на его лице, если бы он вышел из комнаты, когда его позвали.

Он не встаёт до позднего вечера, пока не убеждается, что его щеки больше не горят от стыда, пока он не разбирает сны, которые привели к этой ситуации, и не удаляет их. (Попытался, во всяком случае.)

***

В последнее время Шерлок обнаружил ещё одну вещь, которую не может контролировать.

Есть слова для почти всего. Он не знает их все – это было бы невозможно и пустая трата времени – но он знает достаточно, чтобы с их помощью прогнуть мир.

Однако слова начали его подводить. Они просто перестают его слушаться, начиная плыть против течения его мыслей, и если слетают с губ, то совсем не те. Их недостаточно или слишком много, и предложения полны ошибок.

Он винит в этом проклятие, а затем и себя, первоисточник.

Честно говоря, он боится правильных слов, правильных переводов и того, что всё это может рассказать о нём. Что может сделать с ним произнесение этих слов, и что они могут сделать с Джоном? Какую боль они причинят, ведь никогда не сможет их стереть, как только они слетят с губ.

Он не привык так бояться.

***

Джон любит ходить в бар по пятницам вечером. Он чистит свои коричневые ботинки перед уходом и остаётся там допоздна, вероятно, пытаясь приударить за женщинами, но обычно, приходя домой молчаливым и в одиночестве, он предупреждающе смотрит на Шерлока, если тот открывает рот. Раз или два он предлагал Шерлоку пойти с ним, но тот всегда отказывался.

Однажды Джон приходит домой рано.

Он выпил больше алкоголя, чем обычно, так много, что его равновесие несколько нарушено, а манера поведения довольно мягкая. Шерлок зорко следит за его походкой, чтобы снова не появилась хромота, но, к его немой радости, она осталась в стороне. На этот раз Джон, кажется, не возражает против разговора, и меланхолической ауры, которую он обычно несёт домой из бара, нигде не видно.

Шерлок скрещивает ноги в кресле. – Джон. Я предположил, что ты придёшь поздно.

– Да, но я решил вернуться домой пораньше. Проблема?

Слова обвиваются вокруг Шерлока, как шёлк. – Конечно, нет.

Джон кивает. – Просто я кое-что понял. Я так думаю. – Он не вдаётся в подробности.

– Понятно, – говорит Шерлок, хотя Джон уже погружён в свои мысли и явно не ждёт ответа. Он улыбается сам себе, взгляд расфокусирован, давая Шерлоку возможность его изучить, не пытаясь этого скрыть. Как это ни досадно, он не в состоянии понять, какие мысли были у Джона. Он хотел вернуться домой, но зачем? Конечно, не из-за него; он дулся весь день и игнорировал попытки Джона поговорить, по крайней мере, половину этого времени. Пролитое пиво на рукаве его рубашки мало о чём говорит: следов драки нет, так что, вероятно, он был просто неуклюж из-за своего опьянения. У него не было компании, иначе он был бы слишком вежлив, чтобы извиниться всего через два часа.

– Ты ведь гей, не так ли? – неожиданно спрашивает Джон. Шерлок удивлённо смотрит на него, но тон Джона деловой, взгляд расслабленный, на губах – тень улыбки. Когда он слегка покачивается на носках, тени на его лице тоже смещаются, и каждая из них, в свою очередь, раскрывает и скрывает некоторые завораживающие детали его черт. Если, _если_ по какой-то странной причине Шерлок прикоснётся к его лицу, он наверняка предпочтёт сначала изучить тонкие губы, или, возможно, проведёт указательным пальцем по краям мешков под глазами, ощупывая их текстуру...

– Шерлок?

Он мысленно встряхивается, чтобы снова сосредоточиться.

– Да, – отвечает он, – это так.

Очевидно, он не стыдится данного факта, но это ощущается странно. Он никогда не отрицал своей ориентации, хотя это не часто встречается в детективной работе, и Джон не спрашивал раньше, по крайней мере, не напрямую. После своего первоначального предположения у Анджело он, кажется, решил, что Шерлок не занимается такими вещами (что действительно верно и по очень веской причине) – до сегодняшнего вечера, похоже. Он задаётся вопросом, давно ли этот вопрос горел у Джона на языке, и не случилось ли в баре чего-то такого, что заставило его спросить сейчас. И снова у него нет ответа. Очень раздражает.

– Хорошо. – Улыбка Джона не дрогнула – хорошо? После паузы тот спрашивает: – Как ты думаешь, я красивый?

Судя по игривому тону, он, наверное, шутит, но у Шерлока перехватывает дыхание. Он чувствует себя несколько незащищённым и долго собирается с мыслями, прежде чем ответить.

– Я... полагаю, ты довольно симпатичный для своего возраста.

– Эй, мерзавец! Я всего на несколько лет старше тебя. Но, спасибо, я думаю. – Джон поднимает воображаемый бокал и улыбается ему. – Ты и сам не так уж плох.

Шерлоку хочется слизнуть воображаемые капли вина с губ.

 _Ты так думаешь?_ Он тоже хочет спросить, но не делает этого. Вместо этого он пытается отогнать все ужасно уязвимые мысли, которые внезапно наводняют коридоры его разума, а также голодные, которые шепчут ему на ухо смелые идеи. Неужели Джон не понимает, как кокетливо он звучит и как _мягко_ выглядит, стоя там в обрамлении приглушённых цветов ночи, что делает почти невозможным для Шерлока вспомнить своё решение? Он никогда не сможет забыть этого человека, но он должен, по крайней мере, быть в состоянии отпустить более нежные мысли, связанные с ним, ради благополучия их обоих.

– Я думаю, что лучше прекратить пить на ночь, Джон, – говорит он, игнорируя полу-комплимент.

Джон в замешательстве смотрит на свою пустую руку, пока не понимает шутку и застенчивая улыбка не появляется на его лице. – Ты прав. Да. – Он делает вид, что ставит несуществующий стакан на кухонный стол, и при этом умудряется сбить несколько листков бумаги на пол. Ни один из них не бросается их поднимать; они, вероятно, останутся там, пока Шерлоку не понадобятся эти конкретные записи или беспорядок в квартире не начнёт слишком сильно беспокоить Джона, что ещё не произошло. Или, что более вероятно, миссис Хадсон, заглянув к ним в один из этих дней, отругает их и очистит пол. Шерлок делает мысленную пометку поблагодарить её в следующий раз.

Веки Джона опускаются. Кажется, он вполне доволен тем, что получил ответы на свои вопросы, хотя его колени угрожающе подогнулись. Он испускает огромный зевок, и, ох, каким слабым Шерлок себя чувствует. С преувеличенным вздохом он встаёт с кресла и кладёт руку на плечо Джона, не давая ему упасть в кресло и тут же заснуть.

– Спальня, – командует он, понимая двойной смысл сказанного секундой позже.

Джон, однако, просто благодарно наклоняется в сторону его прикосновения, и его щека касается руки Шерлока. – М-м-м... ты сказал «довольно симпатичный»? Надо это запомнить. До... э-э-э... утра. Я могу это описать. Блог.

– О, скорее всего, ты всё вспомнишь.

– Это очень мило. Я хочу это запомнить.

– Не могу себе представить, почему. Кстати, у тебя будет болеть голова.

Джон поднимает палец, чтобы заставить его замолчать, и делает пару шагов к лестнице, не совсем воплощение грациозности, но достаточно уверенно.

Шерлок невольно чувствует, как уголки его рта подёргиваются.

– На самом деле, – признаётся он, – ты очень красив, Джон. А теперь иди спать.

Если Джон и замечает это в своей сонной дымке, то никак не реагирует. И это, наверное, к лучшему, не так ли, гораздо меньше хлопот по утрам, меньше неловких слов, висящих между ними.

Шерлок отпускает плечо Джона, которое всё ещё сжимает, и смотрит, как тот поднимается по лестнице; его движения мучительно медленные, но решительные теперь, когда он выполняет приказ. Немного сентиментальности охватывает Шерлока при виде этого, и он старается не обращать внимания на боль, которая приходит с ней.

Снаружи вид меняется, мерцая между ясным ночным небом цвета индиго и бордовым, почти скрытым от глаз падающим снегом, как сломанный телевизор.

***

Они не говорят о той ночи, и Джон не пишет об этом, хотя Шерлок уверен, что он помнит большую часть разговора.

Достаточно одной небрежно обёрнутой простыни вокруг тела Шерлока, чтобы всё изменить, и уж точно не к лучшему. Отсутствие интересных дел в марте делает его скучным и ленивым, и в некоторые дни он вообще не беспокоится о том, чтобы одеться; вместо этого он ходит в простыне. Он всегда тщательно скрывает проклятие, но, как и все секреты, оно находит способ стать известным. Однажды вечером Шерлок проходит мимо ванной, и простыня цепляется за ручку двери, что заставляет её упасть с левого плеча, а Джон выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы войти в то же самое пространство.

– О, привет, – говорит он и оглядывается. – _У тебя есть татуировка?_

– Что? Нет! – Шерлоку удаётся освободить простыню от ручки и скрыть проклятие от посторонних глаз.

– Тогда что же это было?

– Ничего.

– Это не пустяки, я сам видел. Да ладно, ты можешь признаться, если у тебя есть татуировка.

Шерлок закатывает глаза. – Пожалуйста. Можно подумать, я её сделал.

– Тогда в чём же дело? Дай мне посмотреть.

– Нет.

– Шерлок, _дай мне посмотреть_. Если в этом действительно ничего такого, ты можешь показать мне, не так ли? – Джон подходит ближе и протягивает к нему руку, нахмурив брови. Всегда озабоченный врач.

– Оставь это, Джон. – Шерлок стискивает зубы, когда его пальцы пытаются поймать приближающуюся руку, но Джон хватает простыню и отодвигает её в сторону, чтобы обнажить проклятие. Теперь кажется, что Шерлок прижимает ладонь Джона к своему сердцу, и он быстро опускает руку и смиряется с тем, что стоит очень тихо, пока тот изучает чёрные линии. Его лёгкое дыхание щекочет кожу Шерлока, и он слегка вздрагивает.

– Холодно, – комментирует Джон. Его пальцы останавливаются, когда Шерлок издаёт слабый вздох. – Тебе больно?

Словно услышав неуверенный вопрос, проклятие посылает волну боли вдоль его торса.

Шерлок с трудом сглатывает и говорит:

– Да, могу сказать, что это так.

Он пожимает плечами, и простыня решает упасть и с другого его плеча. Джон, кажется, наконец осознаёт интимность ситуации; его губы приоткрываются, плечи слегка напрягаются, а взгляд скользит вверх, чтобы встретиться с взглядом Шерлока, а затем быстро опускается вниз, будто то, что он там видит, слишком откровенно. Прочистив горло, Джон продолжает изучать шипы; его прикосновение стало невероятно лёгким.

– Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Серьёзно, Шерлок, в чём дело?

Шерлок вздыхает; выхода из ситуации нет. Надо было просто соврать, что это татуировка. – Это проклятие.

На лице Джона за несколько секунд меняется множество эмоций. Шерлок должен дать ему понять, что он принимает правду очень быстро; только крошечная часть недоверия ускользает от него. Возможно, их жизнь уже настолько причудлива, что проклятие – это просто новая загадка, которую нужно разгадать. К сожалению, Шерлок уже разгадал тайну, и это решение одновременно разочаровывает и неприятно в высшей степени.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то _проклял_ тебя? Кто? Почему?

– Не кто-то. Что-то.

– Что?

– Я точно не знаю, – лжёт он, – но я должен был что-то сделать, чтобы это появилось. – Действительно, и он делает то же самое в этот самый момент, впуская Джона, позволяя ему видеть, слышать и чувствовать.

Джон смотрит на него тяжёлым, напряжённым взглядом, и его ноздри раздуваются от гневного сопения. – Да, что бы это ни было, это нечестно.

– Возможно, и нет, – говорит Шерлок. – Но мне _следовало_ быть осторожнее.

– Откуда ты мог знать?

Он молчит и изучает стену, плотно сжав губы. Джон выглядит задумчивым, и через некоторое время убирает руку, позволяя Шерлоку лучше обернуть простыню вокруг своего тела и скрыть теперь пульсирующие ветви от взгляда.

– Ты не нашёл никакой помощи в интернете? – спрашивает Джон, когда последний кусочек обнажённой кожи оказывается в безопасности за тканью.

Шерлок качает головой. – Разрушение проклятий – не совсем точная наука. Большинство сайтов, которые я нашёл, были полным мусором.

Он не упоминает о защитной кукле, спрятанной под кроватью, в комплекте с тёмными кудрями и длинным пальто.

– Верно, – говорит Джон. – К сожалению, я ничем не смогу помочь.

– Всё нормально. _Я_ в порядке.

– _В порядке_? Нет, это не так. Ты проклят, ради Бога!

– Я был таким последние двенадцать лет, Джон, и думаю, что смогу постоять за себя.

Даже когда он говорит, ледяные клыки покусывают его кожу, становясь всё более голодными с каждой минутой.

– Нет, нет, чёрт возьми, ты не можешь, ты слишком мало спишь, ты почти ничего не ешь... Шерлок? Ты в порядке?

На несколько секунд голос Джона кажется далёким, что совершенно нелогично, потому что он стоит прямо там, и Шерлок всё ещё чувствует призрак его прикосновения к своей груди. Он быстро моргает и восстанавливает равновесие.

– Я... я... мне действительно больно.

Джон снова становится настойчивым. – Да, вот именно, сейчас ты ляжешь спать, а я прослежу, чтобы ты действительно немного отдохнул.

Его сопротивление быстро слабеет, когда Джон толкает его в спальню, сильными руками обнимая за плечи и направляя. Совсем не так он представлял себе, как Джон Ватсон укладывает его в постель.

– Ты думаешь, что проклятие будет «волшебным образом» снято, если я просплю восемь часов? – выдыхает он, когда его ноги касаются края кровати.

– Нет, но это не повредит. А теперь забирайся, я принесу тебе воды. Или чай, может быть?

– Чай, – говорит он и тихо добавляет: – Спасибо.

Пока Джон готовит чай, Шерлок вылезает из-под простыни, натягивает новые пижамные штаны и забирается под одеяло. После того, как он устраивается, Джон возвращается и предлагает ему чай, а затем садится на край кровати. Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, сцепив руки на коленях и пытаясь определиться с позой. По тому, как тело Джона отклоняется от двери, Шерлок может сказать, что тот не собирается уходить, и его спина очень скоро заболит, если ему не на что будет опереться.

– О, это не заразно. – Он имеет в виду, что _Ты вполне можешь устроиться поудобнее_.

– Я знаю, идиот, – ворчит Джон, но всё же придвигается поближе к стене, пряча предложенную подушку за спину. – Не могу поверить, что ты не сказал мне об этом раньше.

– Я думаю, что было бы разумнее вообще не говорить тебе об этом. Ты ведёшь себя нелепо.

– Перестань жаловаться и начинай спать. И даже не думай притворяться.

– Отлично, – фыркает он, выпивает обжигающий чай в несколько глотков и опускает голову на подушку, устраиваясь на левом боку, чтобы не показывать своё лицо внимательному взгляду, наблюдающему за ним. Боль отступает и уходит, но, как ни странно, сегодня ночью сон открыт для уговоров, и поэтому он засыпает прежде, чем может начать дышать в унисон с Джоном.

***

Он просыпается от ощущения дрожи и обнаруживает, что его всего колотит. Никакого привкуса сна, только что-то несвежее и металлическое на языке. Но это не то, что заставляет его тело протестовать; скорее, это побочный эффект того же самого.

Чувствуя, что что-то не так, он стягивает одеяло, чтобы посмотреть на проклятие.

Из его груди торчит единственный шип, чёрный и острый, как игла, кожа вокруг него болит и покраснела. Хотя это интересно с научной точки зрения, он скорее встревожен; он не может позволить Джону увидеть эту новую стадию проклятия. Он будет суетиться ещё больше, настаивая на том, что ему нужно внимательно осмотреть его, а Шерлок больше не может выносить его прикосновений...

Он понимает, что Джон придвинулся во сне ближе, хотя расстояние всё ещё довольно скромное. Приемлемо для друзей, полагает он, не то чтобы он много знает о совместном сне. Только на его руке лежит рука, пальцы обхватывают длинные пальцы Шерлока, и это, вероятно, не так обычно. Джон лежит на спине, совершенно спокойный – ему не снились кошмары. Подушка, на которую он опирался, лишь частично находится под его головой, которая слегка повёрнута к нему. Его губы приоткрыты и сухи, а тихие вздохи поднимают и опускают его грудь в ровном ритме.

Моргая от неожиданных чувств, Шерлок высвобождает руку из тёплой хватки, стараясь не разбудить Джона. Затем он встаёт и одевается так быстро и бесшумно, как только может, стремясь поскорее выбраться из комнаты, которая, кажется, за одну ночь стала каким-то домашним убежищем. Джон шевелится только тогда, когда он оказывается в дверях.

– Шерлок? – бормочет он, трёт глаза и внезапно просыпается. – Куда ты идёшь?

– Есть одно дело.

– Дело... но... как насчёт проклятия?

– Теперь это не имеет значения.

– Хорошо, мы поговорим об этом позже, но можно мне с тобой пойти? – Джон откидывает украденный уголок одеяла и начинает подниматься, слегка нахмурившись при виде незнакомой кровати.

– Нет.

– Почему же?

– Похоже, в данный момент ты не способен думать ни о чём, кроме проклятия. Ты просто будешь мешать.

– Чёрт возьми, я же пытаюсь тебе помочь!

– Ну, ты делаешь только хуже! – рычит Шерлок.

Это наконец-то заставляет Джона замолчать. Шерлок замечает его обиженный взгляд, когда отворачивается, и всё происходит так, как он себе и представлял: рот Джона сжат в жёсткую линию, а глаза горят. Но другого выхода нет. Шерлок хватает пальто и шарф, пытаясь забыть нежную руку, которая держала его всего несколько минут назад.

Когда он спускается по лестнице несколькими длинными, сердитыми шагами, миссис Хадсон выходит из своей квартиры, держа в руках сковородку.

– Шерлок, дорогой, почему ты кричишь? Некоторые из нас любят немного посидеть в тишине по утрам, ты же понимаешь.

– О, заткнитесь, миссис Хадсон.

Он проносится мимо неё, игнорируя ещё один обиженный взгляд, который вызвал, и выходит за дверь прямо в метель.


	3. Глава 3 - Бой с тенью

Вокруг Шерлока бушует буря; ему кажется, что снежинки летят, целясь в лицо, как ракеты, когда он, щурясь, кружится на месте в поисках кэба. Его ресницы и щеки уже влажны там, где растаял снег, а волосы прилипли ко лбу; должно быть, он выглядит так же ужасно, как себя чувствует. Наконец-то заметив чёрную машину, он получше оборачивает шарф вокруг шеи.

Водитель _(сорок лет, был женат, но отчаянно пытается двигаться дальше, имеет привычку выпивать по вечерам)_ дарит ему еле заметную, храбрую с его стороны улыбку, которая, похоже, вообще не соответствует ситуации. Игнорируя любезности, Шерлок отрывисто произносит адрес и усаживается на заднее сиденье. Достав из кармана телефон, он с досадой замечает, что у него дрожат руки. Он уже не помнит, что собирался делать с телефоном.

Окна машины покрыты инеем, сквозь них почти невозможно что-либо разглядеть, но на улице видимость не намного лучше. Несмотря на это, детали прыгают на него, и их слишком много. Боясь слишком глубоко проникнуть в свой разум и обнаружить там человека, от которого пытается убежать, он сосредотачивается на том, что его окружает. Ему всегда кажется, что мир кричит; он научился ориентироваться в шуме и фокусироваться на важных деталях, но сегодня они кричат слишком громко. Свист ветра, рёв его мыслей, всё вокруг и внутри него сливается в негармоничный хор.

Должно быть, он нервничает, потому что водитель всё время оглядывается через плечо. – Вы в порядке? – спрашивает он после четвертого раза.

– Да.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и терпит.

***

Вскоре он врывается в кабинет Майкрофта, даже не потрудившись постучать.

Это последнее место, где ему хочется быть, но все другие варианты, кажется, уплыли один за другим, как пылинки. Несмотря на раздражение, Шерлок не может не признать, что Майкрофт обладает обширными _знаниями_ и может быть экспертом в том, что он собирается у него спросить.

Майкрофт приветствует его, подняв брови, вероятно, услышав и узнав шаги Шерлока издалека, если кто-то не сообщил ему об этом раньше. – Вежливый, как всегда, Шерлок.

Шерлок это игнорирует. – Как ты это делаешь? – требует он.

– Что делаю?

На этот раз он хотел бы, чтобы Майкрофт мог читать его мысли (ну, или читать его ещё лучше). Он устал объяснять и устал от людей, всё ещё не понимающих его после того, как он изложил им всё самым логичным образом. Честно говоря, он устал от всего. – Не... заботишься, – цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Брови Майкрофта поднимаются ещё выше, и он возвращается к своим папкам, словно потеряв интерес к разговору. Хотя он, вероятно, потерял его ещё до того, как Шерлок вошёл в комнату.

– Для меня это никогда не было проблемой, – отвечает Майкрофт. В выражении его лица есть что-то странное, что Шерлок не может понять, но через мгновение оно исчезает. В конце концов, Майкрофт мастер играть в прятки.

– Нет. Но как это может перестать быть проблемой для _меня_?

– Я хотел бы знать.

– Тут должен быть какой-то подвох.

– Последние несколько лет у тебя всё шло очень хорошо, и ты никогда не обращал внимания на мои советы. Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас?

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох. – Мне нужно снять проклятие.

– Проклятие? – недоуменно переспрашивает Майкрофт.

– Да, проклятье, вот это, – говорит Шерлок, раздражённо расстёгивая рубашку и гадая, сколько ещё людей увидят его обнажённое тело в течение следующих двадцати четырёх часов. Закончив, он раскидывает руки в стороны и сам смотрит на новый шип.

Как и предполагалось, теперь его кожу протыкает второй шип, немного ниже первого. Если бы не боль и другие последствия, он мог бы почти гордиться этим болезненным зрелищем. Это похоже на частично трёхмерную татуировку; он становится живым произведением искусства, хотя подозревает, что не был бы слишком увлечён идеей висеть на стене для того, чтобы другие люди на него смотрели. Раздумывая, можно ли отрезать маленький кусочек шипа для более близкого осмотра (когда проклятие впервые появилось, он, соскоблив немного повреждённой кожи, тщательно её проанализировал, но не нашёл ничего интересного), Шерлок поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть реакцию Майкрофта.

Однако его взгляд пуст. – Я должен увидеть что-то ещё, кроме твоей... обнажённой груди?

Шерлок хмурится. – Я думал, даже у тебя есть немного больше благоразумия, Майкрофт. Вообще-то я прошу твоей помощи. Представь себе.

– У меня нет времени на игры, Шерлок.

– У меня в груди торчат шипы, и ты называешь это игрой?

– Похоже на то, потому что я определённо не вижу никаких «шипов». Ты под кайфом? Нет, наверное, нет. Если ты испытываешь боль, возможно, было бы разумно обратиться к врачу. О, но теперь у тебя есть один на Бейкер-Стрит, не так ли? Как он там?

– Остановись.

– Пожалуйста, сделай то же самое и надень рубашку, ради Бога.

– Нет, пока ты не перестанешь притворяться, – рычит Шерлок. Паника смешивается с гневом, несмотря на все его усилия сдержать её.

– Дорогой брат, – говорит Майкрофт с раздражённым вздохом, который Шерлок слишком хорошо знает, – уверяю тебя, я не притворяюсь. Обратись к кому-нибудь ещё в этой комнате, и тебе скажут, что на твоей груди или любой другой части тела нет ничего необычного.

Сглотнув, Шерлок смотрит на маленькую лужицу, которая натекла на пол с его ботинок, потом ещё раз сглатывает, но комок в горле не проходит. – Ты правда ничего не видишь? – спрашивает он. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он говорил так тихо в присутствии Майкрофта, и это унизительно – показывать такую слабость, но ему нужно быть уверенным.

– Боюсь, что нет.

Шерлок мгновение вглядывается в лицо Майкрофта, прокручивая в голове разговор, пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь знак, хоть что-то в речи или едва заметное изменение выражения лица, которое разоблачило бы его нечестность.

Но ничего не находит.

Не убрав с лица настороженное выражение, он кивает, а затем застёгивает рубашку и пальто. Не говоря ни слова, он выходит из кабинета почти так же, как вошёл.

– Свяжись со мной, если возникнет такая необходимость, – кричит ему вслед Майкрофт.

– Отвали, – бормочет Шерлок.

***

Возвращаясь домой в кэбе, Шерлок сцепляет пальцы под подбородком и задумывается.

 _Бой с тенью_ – первое слово, которое приходит ему в голову. Как будто он всё время замахивался на собственную тень, сражаясь с несуществующим врагом – более того, проигрывая ему. То есть, если он решит поверить Майкрофту, решит поверить, что проклятия не существует.

Однако, есть по крайней мере один противоречивый факт. Джон видел проклятие. Джон заметил его, коснулся, спросил о нём и проследил за его формой на коже.

Если он решит не доверять своим собственным чувствам, есть теория, которая объяснит некоторые из них, но даже самая мимолётная мысль об этом заставляет желудок сжаться.

Неужели и Джон – всего лишь плод его воображения?

Нет, в этом тоже нет никакого смысла. Майкрофт уже встречался с Джоном, он даже упомянул о нём десять минут назад. Если Майкрофт не является каким-то призраком (что, безусловно, было бы лучше), то и Джон должен быть реальным человеком. Гораздо более вероятно, что есть какое-то условие, которое нужно выполнить, чтобы увидеть проклятие, чем то, что его просто нет и никогда не было.

И всё же эта мысль не даёт ему покоя.

***

Шерлок не стал бы винить миссис Хадсон за то, что она подумает, что случилась внезапная гроза или, возможно, землетрясение, когда он топает вверх по лестнице к 221Б. Значит, всё ещё злится. Ему нужно будет извиниться позже, когда дела не будут такими неотложными, может быть, принести ей цветы. Да, ей это понравится. Похвалить пирог, который она, без сомнения, достанет из холодильника без подсказки. Пусть она продолжает говорить о Пасхе и обо всём остальном, о чём захочет, пока он её не отключит.

Но сначала – Джон.

Шерлок останавливается на верхней ступеньке лестницы, вглядываясь в квартиру и пытаясь отдышаться. Он сразу же понимает, что Джона нет дома, и это только усиливает его беспокойство, каким бы необоснованным оно ни было. Он вешает своё промокшее пальто в ванной, вытирает волосы и зажигает огонь в камине, не включая свет. Он не совсем уверен, почему, но это кажется более безопасным.

В квартире слышится отдалённый рев снежной бури, просто белый шум на заднем плане, но Шерлок всё ещё чувствует снежинки на своём лице, как небрежные, влажные поцелуи, и видит их тени, скользящие по полу в неистовом танце.

Он устраивается в кресле и думает о том, чтобы послать Джону сообщение.

 _«Где ты?»_ (Слишком прямолинейно.)

 _«Купи молока»_ (Лучше, но, возможно, не лучший вариант, если он хочет, чтобы Джон действительно поговорил с ним.)

 _«Миссис Хадсон заставляет меня смотреть повторы очередной Британской топ-модели»_ (Есть ли такая программа? Он почти уверен, что есть.)

Это всё плохо закодированные сообщения, означающие одно и то же: _«Пожалуйста, приезжай домой, мне нужно быть уверенным, что я тебя не выдумал»_ Патетично, правда.

Он выпускает телефон из рук, вместо этого считая секунды между каждым толчком боли, который вызывает проклятие. Семь, пять, девять, четыре; кажется, нет никакой закономерности.

***

Когда Джон наконец приходит домой, он не столько _приходит_ , сколько вплывает в комнату, осторожно, как первые лучи солнца, словно боясь нарушить спокойствие. Он видит фигуру Шерлока, сидящего в темноте, и огонь, потрескивающий в камине, а затем молча включает свет. Они оба моргают, ожидая, пока их глаза привыкнут к яркому свету.

– Джон, – говорит Шерлок, изо всех сил стараясь говорить небрежно.

Джон кивает, не встречаясь с ним взглядом. Его кулак сжимается и разжимается в нерешительности. Бей или беги.

Шерлок должен удержать его в комнате. – Прости. Насчёт... ну ты понимаешь. Это.

Ещё один кивок, но тишина так и не нарушается. Шерлок решает выбросить осторожность на ветер. – Ты реальный?

Видимо, вопрос настолько неожиданный, что Джон забывает о своём гневе. – Конечно, я реальный, – отвечает он. – Тогда в чём дело?

– Эксперимент.

– Нет. Ты слишком взвинчен. Ты навещал кого-то. Это был Майкрофт?

Умный мальчик. Тогда нет смысла притворяться. – М-м-м... я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что сказал.

Джон кладёт руку на спинку кресла, любопытство берёт над ним верх. – Что именно?

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь, чего я никак не мог узнать, какой-нибудь глупый факт, на который я не тратил времени. Как... Солнечная система. Вращение вокруг Солнца или что-то подобное. – Шерлок пренебрежительно машет рукой.

Джон поднимает брови. – Ты прочитал об этом, не так ли? Тебе стало стыдно, поэтому ты пошёл в чёртову библиотеку и прочитал всё об этом.

Шерлок хмурится, но не отрицает этого. – Это знание совершенно бесполезное. Вероятно, я уже удалил большую его часть. Ну ладно, тогда что-нибудь другое.

Джон вздыхает. – Не думаю, что это сработает. Я не могу сейчас думать ни о чём подобном, Шерлок. Тебе просто придётся поверить мне, когда я говорю, что я реальный.

– Хорошо. В любом случае, это была глупая теория.

– Он сказал что-то странное? Майкрофт.

Шерлок морщит нос. – Ох... он либо притворился, что не увидел проклятия, либо на самом деле его не увидел. Не уверен, что из этого.

Джон задумчиво поджимает губы. – Ну. Это определённо странно.

– Да.

Они замолкают, неловкость заставляет их смотреть на огонь в камине, а не друг на друга. Шерлок думает, что тишина всё ещё намного лучше, чем все кричащие детали. В Джоне есть что-то такое, что делает шум более терпимым, что-то заземляющее.

– Что ты имел в виду, сказав «раньше»? – через некоторое время спрашивает Джон.

– Х-м-м?

– Ты сказал, что я делаю только хуже. Что ты имел в виду?

– Именно это я и имел в виду. Похоже, моя... то есть наша дружба распространяет проклятие.

– Я не понимаю.

– Меня это не удивляет.

Джон бросает на него сердитый взгляд и скрещивает руки на груди. – А почему от того, что у тебя есть друг, всё становится только хуже? В этом нет никакого смысла.

– Всё не так просто, – быстро говорит Шерлок, разрываясь между желанием объяснить и желанием увести разговор подальше от этой темы. – Ты... всё было не так уж плохо. Раньше я просто не позволял этому случиться. Но сейчас...

Взгляд Джона встречается с его взглядом. – Случиться чему?

Шерлок долго молчит, а когда отвечает, то произносит слова будто на цыпочках, приглушая голос ещё и взмахом рук: – Сантиментам.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я тебе хоть немного небезразличен? – Джон замирает, хмурится и качает головой, словно не может поверить в то, что говорит. Шерлоку больно думать, что он так хорошо сыграл свою роль, что Джон считает это огромное преуменьшение слишком большим. Он издаёт разочарованное ворчание, когда Джон продолжает: – А это проклятие думает, что они не разрешены, и решает проткнуть тебя шипами? Господи, это самая нелепая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал.

– Это проклятие, Джон, оно не «думает». Ну да, в сущности, так оно и есть. А теперь если ты будешь уподобляться моему несносному брату и настаивать на том, что это всё – моя выдумка...

– Нет, я знаю, что это правда.

– Ох? – говорит Шерлок. – Как ты можешь быть так уверен, когда...

– Я знаю, что проклятие реально, – снова вмешивается Джон, – потому что на мне тоже есть проклятие.

Шерлок снова переводит взгляд на него. – Что?

– Да, если тебе интересно. Появилось сегодня утром.

– Но... Нет, этого не может быть...

– Иди и посмотри сам.

Шерлок ощущает, как его сердце учащённо колотится. Джон поднимает свой джемпер до тех пор, пока не обнажает грудь, и там, над левым соском, он видит маленькую чёрную точку. Джон трет её пальцем, будто хочет показать, что она не стирается, как если бы это было чернильное пятно. – Ну и что? – подсказывает он. – Очень похоже на твоё, не так ли?

Губы Шерлока дрожат, и он не может произнести ни слова, поэтому просто кивает. Он больше ничего не понимает, и его пугает то, что ему кажется, что ковёр под ним внезапно натянулся. Ему не хочется думать о последствиях, или о боли, которую Джон, несомненно, чувствует в данный момент, во всем виноват только он, Шерлок, потому что не может контролировать свои желания. Джон уже столько страдал. Он заслуживает того, чтобы иметь возможность выбирать жизнь, которую хочет, даже если это – опасность, а не навязывать её ему вот так.

– Ты сказал, что оно не заразно, – говорит Джон. Это не звучит обвиняюще, но в воздухе повисло молчаливое требование объяснения, которого у него нет.

– Я так и думал, – голос Шерлока едва слышен, в нём нет защитного тона, который можно было бы предположить.

Ну, есть одна вещь, которую он понимает. – Тебе лучше уйти от меня.

Джон издаёт глухой смешок. – Теперь уже слишком поздно, тебе не кажется?

Шерлок отвечает ему несчастной улыбкой. – Есть шанс, что она не распространится, если ты сделаешь то, что нужно. Мне не удалось сделать то же самое, но у тебя ещё есть время.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

– Это было бы к лучшему.

Они оба тяжело дышат, глаза закрыты, оба ждут, когда другой отвернётся. Джон делает шаг назад, потом снова вперёд, на его лице написаны недоверие и растерянность. Шерлок прикусывает язык и начинает считать до десяти, говоря себе, что должен сказать что-то ещё более резкое, что-то, что прогонит Джона навсегда, и он должен сказать это через пять, четыре, три, два...

– Подожди, твоя шея, – внезапно говорит Джон, и шаги, которые он делает, определённо в неправильном и ох-таком-правильном направлении, когда он протягивает руки и кладёт их ему на плечи. Теперь, когда Шерлок об этом думает, определённо что-то холодное стекает по его шее, извиваясь и делая повороты на своём пути, медленно начиная сжимать горло, как питон. Пальцы Джона ощущают жар на коже, его большой палец опускается на точку, где бьётся пульс Шерлока.

– Не надо, – начинает Шерлок, но Джон уже его не слушает.

– Оно быстро распространяется. Мне нужно что-то сделать!

Внезапная жгучая боль заставляет Шерлока застонать; ему уже всё равно, слышит ли его Джон. Раздаётся тихий треск, когда шип протыкает его рубашку, заставляя их обоих задохнуться. Другие уже ждут своей очереди под его кожей, он чувствует их, и их больше, чем он мог бы сосчитать. Он зажмуривается – если кошмар собирается взять его живым, он предпочёл бы этого не видеть. Но самое меньшее, что он может сделать – это не позволить ему забрать и Джона. 

– Отпусти меня, – умоляет он.

– Нет-нет. Всё будет хорошо, просто позволь мне... позволь мне помочь. – Голос Джона срывается на последнем слове, а затем колени Шерлока подгибаются, и Джон, пыхтя, одной рукой обнимает его, а другой подхватывает под коленями. _К чёрту проклятия_ , кажется, кричит Джон, _Я собираюсь спасти тебя_ , и Шерлок почти верит ему.

Он позволяет своему телу стать расслабленным, больше не сопротивляться, а затем открывает глаза и смотрит на Джона, смотрит на него, даже когда его зрение темнеет, когда его поднимают сильные, нежные руки, и любит его.


	4. Глава 4 - Тишина и другие враги

Глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок приходит в себя; мягкий голос из огромного пространства между сном и реальностью, в котором он только что плавал, всё ещё отдавался эхом в его ушах. Его глаза распахиваются и он быстрым взглядом обшаривает полутёмную комнату. Он лежит на диване, его рубашка расстёгнута, а нижняя часть тела прикрыта одеялом, из-под которого выглядывают пальцы ног. Огонь в камине всё ещё потрескивает, но буря немного утихла и вместо рёва теперь мягко дышит в окно.

Будто скользнув взглядом по тонко нарисованной картине, он видит фигуру, сидящую в кресле рядом с ним. Глаза Джона уставшие, на лбу – морщины. После первоначальной благодарности Шерлок чувствует вспышку гнева при виде него. _Почему он всё ещё здесь?_

– Привет, – говорит Джон с явным облегчением в своём хриплом голосе, не подозревая о небольшой буре, назревающей внутри Шерлока. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Отлично, – автоматически отвечает Шерлок; необходимость прервать расспросы о личных делах – почти рефлекс. Он осторожно дотрагивается до реальных шипов на груди – теперь их три. Кожа вокруг них зудит, но она не раздражённая, и когда он подносит пальцы к губам, на них ощущается слабый запах антисептического крема.

Джон вздыхает, снова исполняя роль недовольного друга. – Нет, правда, Шерлок. Как боль?

– Терпимо. – Это правда: расползание двухмерных ветвей вокруг его шеи на время остановилось, и он может свободно дышать. Конечно, есть знакомая тупая боль в верхней части тела, но это ничто по сравнению с болью, которую он только что испытал. Шерлок задаётся вопросом, каково было бы полностью освободиться от неё, и было бы это похоже на отсутствие органа.

– Ладно, – говорит Джон. – Это хорошо. Скажи мне, если этого станет слишком много. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова потерял сознание.

Шерлок уклончиво хмыкает. – Значит, ты не ушёл.

– Что? Конечно, я этого не сделал и не собираюсь делать.

– Глупый выбор. Ты рискуешь заразиться ещё больше.

– Да, примерно так. Я тут подумал... – Джон расправляет плечи и делает глубокий вдох, но Шерлок его перебивает:

– Это не твоя сильная сторона, Джон. Не мог бы ты вместо этого описать, когда и как моё проклятие перестало распространяться?

Джон проводит рукой по лицу, но не спорит. – Ну, это было сразу после того, как ты потерял сознание. После того, как ты... Э-м-м, не обращай внимания. Я принёс тебя сюда, а когда опустил на диван, твоё дыхание успокоилось, и новые отметины перестали появляться. Ты был без сознания около часа...

– Пятнадцать минут, – заканчивает за него Шерлок, и Джон кивает.

– Да.

– Я должен сказать спасибо, – отваживается Шерлок, нерешительно глядя куда-то между своими руками и коленями Джона.

Удивлённо шевельнувшись, Джон прочищает горло и, не глядя на него, говорит:

– Твоя очередь?

– Я... мне было нехорошо. Когда мы встретились, я обдумывал...

– Я знаю.

Джон натянуто улыбается. – Конечно, знаешь. В любом случае, ты... Да, ты спас мне жизнь, Шерлок.

На каком-то уровне Шерлок знает, о чём говорит Джон. Время от времени его преследовал образ человека, потерявшего цель в жизни, занимающегося своими повседневными делами в одиночестве, руки трясутся от желания что-то изменить, но разум слишком онемел, чтобы отдавать приказ. Шерлок хотел починить его, но не ожидал, что Джон сделает то же самое с ним, заполнит дыру такой уникальной формы, что никто другой не смог бы в неё поместиться.

– Ты застрелил кэбмена, – напоминает он. Он чувствует себя безнадёжно неадекватным, всего лишь крошечный фрагмент его мыслей.

– Да, но всё же. Я хочу помочь тебе. – Джон поднимает глаза и устремляет на Шерлока серьёзный взгляд; в морщинках вокруг губ застыла решимость.

– Хорошо.

– Ладно, хорошо. Но для того, чтобы я это сделал, нам нужно поговорить.

Разговаривать, конечно. Шерлок раздражённо закрывает глаза и вздыхает.

– Да, я знаю, – говорит Джон, – я знаю, что мы в этом деле не сильны, но не думаю, что на этот раз это сработает. Так что, пожалуйста, Шерлок. Расскажи мне, что случилось двенадцать лет назад.

– Ничего.

– Нет, не ври. Во-первых, ты сказал, что чувства ещё больше ухудшают ситуацию с проклятием.

– Ага.

– Итак, – говорит Джон; его голос становится громче, – ты – гений, я уверен, что у тебя есть какая-то теория относительно того, что заставило его появиться.

– Сантименты.

Джон трёт костяшки пальцев о бёдра, глубоко дыша через нос, чтобы успокоиться. – Шерлок. Пожалуйста.

Шерлок усмехается, уже чувствуя себя униженным тем, в чём собирается признаться. – Хорошо. В течение многих лет Майкрофт пытался научить меня перестать напрасно заботиться о других людях, потому что это приведёт только к проблемам. Он видел, каким я был, когда нашу семейную собаку пришлось усыпить. Я плакал неделями – из-за _собаки_ , Джон. Каким бы раздражающим ни был мой брат, я никогда не слушал его, пока не поступил в университет и не начал по-настоящему осознавать опасность заботы. Но отпустить эти чувства было нелегко. На самом деле, это было почти невозможно, и в конце концов стало слишком поздно. Проснувшись однажды утром, я обнаружил проклятие и понял, что потерпел неудачу.

Шерлок сглатывает в звенящей тишине. История имеет на языке неприятный привкус, он и спешит продолжить, прежде чем Джон успеет вставить хоть одно слово. – Теперь ты. Ты сказал, что твоё проклятие появилось сегодня утром. Если мы предположим, что оно может распространяться через личный контакт, и нужно прикоснуться к самому проклятию, чтобы «заразиться», был только один эпизод, когда это могло произойти – это случилось вчера вечером. Тем не менее, если подобное происходит через какой-либо физический контакт, то их было множество, и последний из них был сегодня утром.

– С-с-сегодня утром? – Джон умудряется начать заикаться. – Когда я... О, Боже, я же ничего не делал во сне, да?

Щеки Шерлока слегка розовеют. – Ну...

– Что. Я. Сделал.

– Я полагаю, это было то, что люди могли бы назвать «держаться за руки», хотя, скорее всего, ты просто потянулся к ближайшему доступному источнику тепла.

Джон резко втягивает воздух и зажимает пальцами переносицу. – Вот дерьмо. Прости.

– Всё... нормально, – бормочет Шерлок. Он ждёт, пока воцарится тишина, а потом снова её нарушает. – Когда именно ты заметил проклятие?

– Вскоре после того, как ты умчался, – Джон искоса на него смотрит, – я заметил, что у меня начала болеть грудь. Я пошёл в туалет и заметил эту маленькую точку. Я был так зол, что попытался просто её проигнорировать, и это заставило меня задуматься. Я почти уверен, что это не распространяется через личный контакт. Это больше похоже на идею или определённый образ мышления.

Шерлок поднимает бровь, пытаясь проследить за ходом мыслей Джона. Он не может предположить...

– Я хочу сказать, что это противоположно чувствам. Подавление эмоций или что-то в этом роде.

– Нелепо. Если бы это было так, мы бы не оказались в такой ситуации с самого начала.

– Но знаешь, я ощутил боль сразу после того, как у меня появились довольно неприятные мысли. Ты говоришь такое дерьмо... я не думаю, что даже ты в такое можешь поверить.

Ошеломлённый, Шерлок яростно трясёт головой, пытаясь собрать осколки своей маски, разбитой на полу. Потому что, даже если Джон прав, он не может позволить этому случиться. Он не может.

– _Ты_ же всё время говоришь другим, чтобы они не слишком привязывались к своим теориям, если те не подкреплены фактами, – Джон смягчает удар кривой улыбкой.

– Заткнись.

– В любом случае, я собираюсь проверить свою теорию, хорошо?

– Если это необходимо.

Но как именно он собирается это сделать? Мысли Джона создают огромную паутину на его лице, но мысли Шерлока запутаны, объективность его выводов съедена его собственными надеждами и фантазиями. Он ждёт, сжав губы, проглотив всю свою неуверенность и раздражение.

– Послушай, – говорит Джон, – я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Потому что я не думаю, что ты знаешь... _как_ ты можешь не знать?

– _Джон_.

– Ну, хорошо. – Сделав глубокий вдох, Джон задерживает дыхание на три мучительно долгих секунды. Затем он пожимает плечами, словно признавая своё поражение, и, схватив Шерлока за руку, хрипло говорит: – Я влюблён в тебя.

Сердце Шерлока подпрыгивает; ему приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы понять смысл слов, чтобы насладиться ими. По мере того, как он прислушивается к их бесконечному эху, выводы начинают становиться кристально ясными, организуясь в его разуме таким образом, который должен был быть очевидным, и всё же им потребовались месяцы, чтобы добраться туда.

– Чёрт побери, – выдыхает Джон, подумав, а затем расслабляется, как будто вес того, что он только что сказал, был близок к тому, чтобы его раздавить. Может быть, так оно и было на самом деле; Шерлок знает, ведь собственные чувства грызут его изнутри.

– О... Ого, – вдруг произносит Джон совершенно другим тоном.

Глаза Шерлока распахиваются; схватив Джона за джемпер, он стянул бы его, если бы тот уже не сделал это сам. После того как Джон, вытащив руки из рукавов, позволил джемперу упасть на пол с тихим звуком, они оба уставились на его грудь, в поисках единственной чёрной точки.

Её там нет.

По телу Шерлока пробегает дрожь, когда он осознаёт, что всё это значит. Правда садится ему на плечи, как огромная птица, трепеща крыльями и щекоча шею.

Джон Ватсон влюблён в него, и признание этого сняло с него проклятие.

– Я был прав. Оно исчезло, – говорит Джон; его голос полон удивления. – И боль тоже.

У Шерлока отвисла челюсть. Как будто он жил в перевёрнутом мире только для того, чтобы найти его снова перевёрнутым всего несколькими словами.

_Подавление. Не существование. Глупый. Глупый._

– Похоже на то, – с трудом выговаривает он.

– Ты в порядке? – мягко спрашивает Джон, еле заметно улыбаясь, но когда Шерлок просто смотрит на него, на его лице появляется намёк на нервозность. Он сжимает руку Шерлока, всего один раз, потом отпускает.

– Да. Нет. – К ужасу Шерлока, по его щеке скатывается слеза. Она, должно быть, долго планировала свой побег, чтобы так быстро убежать, и всё же он не заметил. Что ещё он пропустил?

– Джон, – беспомощно произносит он, глядя на шипы, всё ещё торчащие из его груди. Сердце колотится от осознания того, что они могут исчезнуть, если он соберётся с силами и скажет то, что так долго держал в себе. Это совершенно ужасно.

На мгновение ему кажется, что Джон вот-вот убежит, но потом тот поднимает руки. Одной рукой он сжимает пальцы Шерлока, а другой обнимает его лицо.

– Привет, – говорит он, потирая щеку Шерлока большим пальцем. – Боже, я не думал... неужели всё так плохо?

Шерлок не может не улыбнуться, совсем чуть-чуть. – Что касается признаний в любви, то я полагаю, что твоё было не самым худшим из возможных.

Он замирает, чтобы громко сглотнуть; мысли путаются, пытаясь найти слова, которыми их можно сейчас выразить, когда он нуждается в них больше, чем когда-либо.

_Подавление, а не существование._

_Оставь маску позади._

– То есть... я чувствую то же самое, Джон.

Как только признание слетает с его губ, воздух устремляется в его лёгкие, будто он задерживал дыхание в течение последних нескольких месяцев. Даже лет. Два трёхмерных шипа рассыпаются в пыль, и чёрные отметины в форме ветвей, тянущиеся по его коже, начинают медленно исчезать, забирая с собой тупую боль.

Джон лучезарно улыбается и наклоняется так, что их лбы соприкасаются, а потом его рука скользит по шее и груди Шерлока, задевая шрамы, оставленные шипами. – Да?

В его голосе довольные, почти гордые нотки.

– Похоже на то, – повторяет Шерлок. Он утыкается лицом в плечо Джона и вздыхает, слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы смотреть на него прямо сейчас. Он чувствует себя странно, находясь так близко, но он говорит абсолютную правду, искренне, как никогда в жизни.

По мере того как мысли прокладывают себе путь через ряд недавних воспоминаний, перестраивая и переосмысливая их, его захлёстывает волна веселья.

– О... Так вот что ты понял, когда пришёл домой пораньше.

Джон смущённо переминается с ноги на ногу. – Ты помнишь это, да?

– Очевидно.

– М-м-м... да, это было так. Я попытался найти компанию в баре, но просто ничего не чувствовал, а затем понял, что просто хочу вернуться домой. К тебе. Честно говоря, я немного испугался, так что, наверное, слишком много выпил.

В последний раз вздохнув в изгиб шеи Джона, Шерлок осмеливается снова взглянуть ему в лицо. – Я рад, что ты это сделал. Вернулся домой, я имею в виду.

– Да, ну... я не думал, что ты захочешь этого. Я сказал себе, что мне придётся отказаться от тебя, что ты не сможешь, понимаешь. Потому что ты сказал... всё будет хорошо. Я имею в виду, всё нормально. Я просто, э-э-э... – Вероятно, понимая, что всё это не имеет большого смысла, Джон качает головой и оставляет фразу незаконченной. – Кстати, извини за... э-э-э... личные вопросы.

– Да, ты был довольно прямолинейным. Или, возможно, не таким «прямым» в ретроспективе. – Шерлок криво улыбается своей ужасной шутке.

Джон неохотно фыркает. – Да, определённо, нет. Прости, правда. Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было неудобно.

– Джон, – Шерлок позволяет имени медленно и тяжело перекатываться у себя на языке. – Если ты не сделал выводов из нашего нынешнего положения, я не возражаю против твоих... авансов. Ну, теперь уже нет.

– Это хорошо. Так что... А ты? Хочешь этого? – Джон указывает на них обоих, немного отодвигаясь, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Шерлока.

– Ты бы знал, если бы я этого не хотел.

– Да, но пожалуйста. Скажи мне как следует.

– Да, Джон. Я согласен, – тихо говорит Шерлок, наслаждаясь осознанием того, что он действительно может сказать это без резкого укола боли. – Тогда пошли, у тебя, наверное, болит спина.

– Что? – удивляется Джон, но быстро улавливает мысль, когда Шерлок притягивает его ещё ближе. Он отшвыривает стул и вскарабкивается на Шерлока на диване; руки и ноги по обе стороны от него.

– Поцелуешь своего парня? – спрашивает Шерлок с наполовину серьёзным, наполовину дразнящим лицом, впервые позволив себе быть немного смешным. Это – эндорфины, без сомнения.

– Боже, да. Прости, что у нас уже был наш первый поцелуй.

– Что, когда?

– Я подумал, что ты забыл о нём. Ты поцеловал меня прямо перед тем, как потерял сознание.

Шерлок стонет. – Как банально. Нам стоит этот поцелуй сделать более запоминающимся.

Джон ему улыбается; его глаза блестят. Шерлок считает удары своего сердца, пять быстрых ударов, прежде чем Джон прижимает его к дивану и целует. Сначала это просто вкус, общее дыхание и короткая встреча губ, только трепещущее ощущение. Но потом поцелуй углубляется, постепенно раскрывая подспудное желание, их руки соединяются, блуждая по тёплым спинам и бёдрам.

– Ну как? – Джон дышит в шею Шерлока между поцелуями, от чего кожу покалывает.

– Отлично, – отвечает Шерлок. Он пытается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, но сдаётся и начинает хихикать, когда Джон ворчит над очевидным преуменьшением. – Более чем в порядке. Не останавливайся.

Джон что-то бормочет, но не продолжает; его глаза потемнели, в них мелькают мысли, пальцы рассеянно гладят Шерлока по бокам, пока он пытается решить, как действовать дальше. – В спальню? – спрашивает он, его тон лёгкий и осторожный, последствия ясны, но легко отмахнуться, если нужно. Как бы сильно он ни хотел спросить об этом и получить утвердительный ответ, он даёт Шерлоку пространство, шанс убежать в укрытие до ливня, если он так решит.

Но Шерлок хочет эту бурю; на самом деле, он не помнит, что не хотел её.

– Да. Ты можешь отнести меня туда, – говорит он, обнимая Джона за плечи и выжидающе подтягивая колени.

– В твоих мечтах, – фыркает Джон. – Ты чертовски тяжёлый.

***

Джон не отводит взгляда от Шерлока, когда они оставляют остальную одежду на полу спальни. Этот взгляд переполнен жизнью, и он открывает запертые двери в сознании Шерлока, позволяя Джону войти и пройти лабиринт без страха.

Их тела переплетаются на кровати, тепло собирается между их животами, и Шерлок понимает, что дело не в том, кто кого находит, а в том, чтобы встречаться друг с другом на полпути, снова и снова.

Они заполняют пробелы в его снах, останавливаясь, чтобы попросить меньше или больше, если нужно, шёпот превращается в вздохи. И там, в раскачивании их тел, есть удар молнии, которого он ждал, электрический жар в кончиках его пальцев; и дрожащая мольба, услышанная и полученная в ответ.

***

– Как ты думаешь, почему Майкрофт не увидел проклятия, а мы видели? – спрашивает Джон; его тело тёплое и ленивое рядом с Шерлоком.

– Я не знаю, – отвечает он, хотя знает, почему, или подозревает, что знает.

Это потому, что Джон _видел_ его не совсем так, как он сам видел Джона, но тот смотрел на Шерлока и понимал, возможно на каком-то подсознательном уровне, силы, управляющие им, потому что те же самые силы управляли и им самим.

А Майкрофт, ну, он и вполовину не знает столько, сколько думает.

Шерлок мягко выдыхает возле щеки Джона тихое _«спасибо»_.

***

Он просыпается раньше Джона, выскользнув из такого лёгкого сна, что с таким же успехом мог бы бодрствовать всё это время. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на свою грудь, ещё не привыкшую к отсутствию боли. Следы поблекли ещё немного, и последний из реальных шипов распался; по привычке он собирает немного чёрной пыли, всё ещё остававшейся на его коже, для дальнейшего изучения.

Утренний свет имеет странное качество. Пробираясь в комнату через щель под дверью, он приносит тепло и ностальгию, хотя Шерлок не сразу понимает, почему. Он встаёт, вдыхая их общий запах, и оставляет Джона тихо похрапывать, уткнувшись носом в подушку.

Следуя своей интуиции, Шерлок идёт в гостиную и раздвигает шторы. Когда внезапный избыток света перестаёт причинять боль его глазам, Шерлок видит картину, которая настолько отличается от предыдущей, что он на секунду задумывается, не попал ли он в какую-то альтернативную вселенную.

Улицы, когда-то покрытые слоем снега, теперь мокрые и блестящие. Крошечные облака висят высоко над зданиями, словно ожидая, что ветер их сдует; работа облаков уже закончена на сегодня. В общем, это похоже на обычное утро в конце марта – или на то, как они выглядели до вечной зимы, в которой мир жил последние несколько лет.

– Шерлок? – зовёт Джон из спальни, заставляя его вздрогнуть.

– Сейчас весна, – выпаливает Шерлок, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к Джону.

– Не слышу тебя, любимый.

– Весна, Джон! – кричит он через плечо.

Два глухих удара, а затем Джон босыми ногами шлёпают по полу, когда входит в комнату; его волосы растрёпаны, а глаза полуоткрыты. Даже в своём замешательстве Шерлок не может не восхищаться тем, как боксеры Джона облегают его бёдра; приятное воспоминание заставляет шею покраснеть.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает Джон. – Конечно, сейчас весна. Возвращайся в постель.

Шерлок снова смотрит в окно; неоспоримое тепло снаружи дразнит, побуждая разгадать тайну. Но впервые в жизни он откладывает её в сторону и подходит к Джону, гораздо более интересному.

***

В каком-то смысле жить без маски легче. Тем не менее, хотя только лёгкие шрамы теперь напоминают им о проклятии, изученное поведение не меняется волшебным образом в одночасье, и страхи, на которых Шерлок строил своё существование, не исчезают в одно мгновение. Бывают дни, когда он просыпается, не в силах игнорировать фантомную боль в груди, не в силах сделать ни шага ближе к Джону. В такие дни он едва различает тени снежинок на Земле, хотя их ничего не отбрасывает.

Иногда Джон тоже замолкает. Но они научились переживать эти дни. Всякий раз, когда кто-то из них видит тоскливые, невидящие глаза того, кто слишком близко подошёл к их демонам, Джон кладёт руку на грудь Шерлока, слегка прослеживая память о шипах, которые когда-то изгибались над его сердцем. Это мягкое напоминание им обоим, что _я здесь и никуда не уйду_ , и он накрывает руку Джона своей и соглашается.


End file.
